Runaway
by mysticXdrops
Summary: Being an assassin in no easy life...and romance just makes it all more difficult. How much would you risk for love? ShikaIno
1. Mission 1: The regular

Hello! I know...another new story~ A song inspired me, so I wanted to write this story! Everything is planned out so I hope you readers will find this first mini chpater interesting. I know its short, but the others will be longer. So, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Quietly, like a hawk, she stalked her prey. She had to wait for the right moment to strike. She hid herself with the leaves, high in a tree. She walked along a branch and opened her target's window very carefully. She quickly observed the dark room and hid herself in the darkness. Without making a noise, the assassin made her way towards the bedroom, where her target was asleep. Standing next to her target she pulled out her katana. Just as she was about to strike the man in the chest, a cat ran out from under the bed and attacked her leg. The man woke up from his slumber and pulled out a knife from under his pillow. Things were not going as planned. She quickly separated the cat from her leg. Using her katana, the blonde assassin countered his oncoming attack. Just as she was going in for the kill, from behind, someone else's sword pierced through the man chest, killing him instantly.

"_The hell?! Who is this guy?" _she figured the other ninja was a male since his figure was larger than hers and he was taller too. As quickly as he came, he quickly disappeared.

A sigh escaped from her mouth, "Just great." She said to herself. The assassin looked around the room and saw the man's blood soaking the bed. She put her katana back where it belonged and fled the scene.

* * *

That's it for this mini chapter. It's more of like a pilot chapter you could say. I hope you readers find interest in this new story. Tell me whatcha think~!

Please read and review and I'll upload more!(^^)


	2. Mission 2: Get that guy!

Okay, so i put out another chapter to this story. I was waiting for more reviews but I'm finding myself having less time because of tennis practice. So, I hope i have better luck this time^^ Enjoy~

**Disclaimer: i do not own Naruto. **

* * *

On the way home, Ino reported to her father and changed in her old room. A bag with some work clothes hung from her right shoulder. She took out some work clothes and put them on her bed. Taking off her assassin attire, she put on the business clothes, as if she came home from the company. Ino felt bad lying to her best friend, waiting at home. Ino is currently twenty-one and works in the family business of assassins in Tokyo. She's the only child so her father was always a little harder on her since one day she would take his place. Fortunately, her friend, Sakura, who she lives with, doesn't know about the job. Ino wouldn't want Sakura to get caught in her family business. Instead, she told Sakura that she works for a financial company.

Ino stepped out of her room and told her parents 'goodnight.' The next stop was to her and Sakura's apartment. When she arrived she noticed that all the lights were off. Sakura would sometimes go to bed before Ino since she came home late at night on some days. Quietly, Ino stepped in the shower.

"_Damn cat…" _she hissed as the soap ran over her cuts. The cat surely left its mark on the lower part on her right leg. _"That cat better hope we don't see each other again!"_ she fussed and carefully washed the cuts. After putting on her pajamas and towel-drying her hair, she slipped in the bed next to Sakura's.

* * *

"Good morning. What time did you get home from work?" Sakura was usually the first one to wake up out of the two. Judging from the smell, Sakura was probably making eggs and bacon.

"Like twelve or one. I was tired so I wasn't paying attention." She sat at the small round table we had. Sakura place a plate in front of Ino and fixed herself a plate.

"Just don't push yourself too hard." Sakura told her from the kitchen.

"What are you, my mom?" Ino laughed at Sakura's comment. She always seemed to act like one with nagging and commands.

"Well I guess you don't need anything to eat!" Sakura grabbed Ino's plate and started heading towards the kitchen.

"Hey! I was just kidding!" she grabbed her plate. "Don't gotta be so serious." She stuck her tongue out like a five year old.

"Well sorry for worrying about my friend," Sakura got her plate and joined Ino at the table. "By the way, my friend at my college, Chouji, is having a party tonight. I was invited and I wanted you to come along too."

"Hmmm…" Ino had to pause to think about her answer, "I don't know." She placed some eggs in her mouth with her fork.

"Oh come on! All you do is work these days. Plus it's the weekend; you need a break every now and then."

Ino answered with a sigh, "_I guess it won't hurt to go…"_

"Why not." A smile grew on Ino's face. She didn't get to go to as many parties as she would like too. Ino really didn't get a chance to go to college parties or to college at all. It was already decided that she would work in the family business, so there really wasn't any need for college.

"Good! I need your help on deciding on what clothes I should wear to the party." Sakura happily ate her breakfast.

* * *

A knock on the door was barely heard but was able to answer the door.

"Sakura! I'm glad you were able to make it." Chouji gave her a welcoming hug and noticed a new face. "Is this your friend?"

"Oh! Chouji, this is Ino. She's my roommate and best friend."

"Nice to meet you Ino." He shook Ino's hand, "I hope you have a good time." When the two young ladies made their way to the living room, they notice how many people were there.

"Is this room big enough!?" Ino looked around and could see people surrounding her.

"I think so…" the two looked lost. It wasn't till Sakura found one of her college friend. "Tenten!" the brunette looked around and saw Sakura waving her hand.

"Hey Sakura!" Tenten gave her a welcoming hug, "What's up?"

"Oh nothing much you know. Tenten, this is Ino."

Ino replied with a simple 'hi.'

"Nice to meet you, Ino. You don't go to our school, do you? Which one do you attend?"

"Oh, I don't attend any. I just work for my family."

"That must be nice." Tenten sighed. "Ah! Sakura, did you hear about…." Ino just started to zone out. Everyone else seemed to be talking or dancing to the music. Bored, she decided to get a drink, just a soda.

"_It's too crowded. I need some air."_ Ino headed towards to back door. The light breeze felt so nice against her face. She sat in one of the chairs by the door. Chouji had a nice house along with a back yard. She suddenly heard a noise and became defensive.

"Don't worry, it's just me." A stranger appeared from around the house.

She let out a small laugh, "You scared me there." The atmosphere became a little awkward as he sat in the chair next to her.

"Shouldn't you be in there?" she asked him trying to start some kind of conversation. He didn't look like the kind guy she would get along with but it was better than being alone. He was taller than her and had broad shoulders. His hair was in a high ponytail which reminded her of a pineapple. She happened to notice his dark brown eyes when she asked him the question.

"Parties aren't really my thing. The music and drinking…its all too troublesome. But shouldn't you be in there? You look like one of those kind of girls who like to party."

She looked at him, "Are you stereotyping me?" she laughed at her own comment.

"Well I didn't mean it like that…" he hoped she didn't misunderstand her.

"Don't worry its fine. I don't know…I guess I don't feel really comfortable in there, maybe just tired."

"I know how you feel." He could go to sleep at any minute. "Are you new here?" he hasn't seen her before.

"Hmm, not really. But now thinking about it, I should get out the house more." She suddenly got motivated by his comment to get out and make more friends. "I have all this free time during the day and do nothing with it."

"I wish I had more time. My dad works me to death all day long."

"You work for your family?" she thought they might have something in common but she doubted it would be a job like hers.

"Unfortunately. Family can be troublesome. What do you do?"

"Oh, I do too. I work for my family." Ino heard a cellphone vibration and suddenly felt her phone vibrating. Shikamaru took out his phone to see the text message. "Excuse me." She walked around the corner of the house.

"Hello? Dad? She quietly whispered into the phone.

"_Ino, where are you now?"_

"I'm at a party, why?"

"_I need you to come home. I have a mission for you."_

Ino whined, "But it's a weekend~"

"_No 'buts' Ino. You know how it is."_

Ino found no reason to fight it, "Fine, I'll be there soon. Bye." She hung up and put her cell phone back in her pocket. The blonde went back to her seat and still found the guy there.

"Sorry about that but I have to go."

"Oh its fine. You'll be fine on your own?" he gave her a light smile.

"I'll be fine. My name's Ino, I didn't get a chance to tell you before."

"Shikamaru. Well, be careful."

"Thanks, Shikamaru. See you later." Both waved 'goodbye' and she re-entered the living room to find her pink-haired friend.

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around. "Ino?"

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have to go. My dad needs me."

"Oh, well I hope everything is fine." they had to slightly yell because of the music.

"Thanks, I'll see you back at the apartment."

"Okay." Sakura gave her a hug before she lost her in the crowd.

* * *

"_Sorry to bother you on your day off but an important mission popped up. We've been looking for this guy for some time now and we finally found him. I need you to go take care of him. It shouldn't be too hard. Here's where he is now. These are some other places where he can be found. Be careful Ino."_

Her father's words ran throughout her mind as she put on her assassin attire and prepared for the mission. Once she was satisfied, she left her parent's house and headed towards her destination.

When she scoped her target's temporary apartment, she found that no one was home. The blonde assassin decided to out the other locations he could be found at. Every place didn't contain her target, until she tried the last location on her list. A small bar in the back of an alley. Just as she arrived on top of a building, her target was walking down the alley…alone.

"_What a perfect set-up"_ she looked around to see if the coast was clear. People could barely be spotted at this time at night. Most were in clubs, bars, or sleeping.

She stealthily made her way down the building until she was on the ground. The trashcans helped cover her. She slowly got closer to her target, but then she suddenly felt something or someone. Another assassin was here too. She quickly looked around till she saw a dark figure across of her.

"_You got to be kidding me! Again!?"_ the other assassin then started to run towards her assigned target.

"No way I'm letting this one go." She said to herself before she ran after the other assassin. She cut the assassin off and begun to fight.

"What the-?!" the target turned around to see two dark figures fighting. "I gotta get out of here fast!" he ran until no one could find him anymore. Nevertheless, the two assassins fought. Both threw punches, kicks, and shurikens. While dodging the unknown assassin's shurikens, one barely hit her but sliced her cheek and also her mask. Just as she was going to land a punch, the assassin disappeared.

"You know, I bet it's the same person from before. Can't he just ruin someone else's missions?!" She told to no one in particular. "Nothing I can do now I guess." She touched the rip in her mask. She'll have to get her mother to fix it but for now, she'll just have to report to her father and get some rest from this long night.

* * *

So here's the end of the second review~ I hope this story will go well :)

Please leave your thought!


	3. Mission 3: Just relax

Wow~! Sorry for the long wait...i think. Well thank you to the people who left a review~^^ I'm waiting for more but the reason I haven't updated in a while is because of school. I have so much homework DX So please be patient with me~

Anyways, Enjoy!  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

The next morning Ino felt more refreshed. It was a normal morning besides there was no breakfast. It was a weekday so Sakura had school today. Sakura had some time to spare with Ino. The blonde fell on the coach while Sakura sat.

"What am I going to do without you?!" she whined like a child. She hated being alone and bored in the apartment. No one was there to keep her company.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do without me. You're always like this." Sakura sighed. For some reason, Ino always made her feel older than she was. She noticed a scratch on Ino's face.

"How did that happen?"

"Oh this?" the blonde pointed to the scratch on her cheek. "It's nothing, just had a little accident at home." Ino sweat dropped. She didn't even believe her own lie. Sakura looked at her suspiciously.

"O…Kay. By the way, where did you go yesterday at the party? I didn't see you anywhere."

"Oh, I was in the backyard. I met a guy there. His name was….ah, Shikamaru. We just talked."

"Ouuu, so what do you think of him?" Ino just rolled her eyes.

"I just met him, Forehead. Plus I wasn't thinking like that."

"Sure you were." Sakura wasn't completely convinced. She looked up at the clock hanging in their living room and was time to leave for school. But before she did, she got up to get a paper and pencil and wrote something down. Sakura handed the paper to Ino, who was still on the coach.

"What's this?" she asked Sakura while looking at the numbers on the paper.

"His number. You two don't do anything all day. Do something with him. You might need to convince him but it's better than stay inside all day." She looked at the clock again. "I really have to go now. Don't get into trouble." Her last words before she closed the door behind her. Ino, of course, just ignored her. The lone blonde just sat there on the couch before she decided to take action. She took a look at the paper again.

"_I haven't eaten anything yet…maybe he would want to come…" _she thought for a few seconds before going to her bedroom to get her cellphone. She went back on the couch and dialed the number. The first try failed. Ino figured he didn't answer because he didn't know the number so tried again. Again, it went to voicemail. Three more tries and three more fails. Now she was getting irritated.

"You can't just pick up once!?" She looked like an idiot yelling at her cellphone. A sigh came out her mouth. "What should I do...one more try?" she re-dialed and hoped that someone would answer.

"…_Hello?" _she was surprised that someone actually answered. He sounded as if he just woke up.

"Hello? Shikamaru?"

"_Who is this?"_

"It's me, Ino, remember me? Sakura gave me your number."

"_Oh, I see. Do you need something?" _

Suddenly she got a little nervous and she started to wonder why, "Umm…I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat. I mean, if you are free…" She felt the conversation get a little awkward. It was quiet on the other side and she wondered if he hung up until he answered.

"_Sure. You want to meet up somewhere?" _he figured he might as well go. It was better than working.

"Hmmm, what about at the Aikawa* park? I want to go this this new café that just opened."

"_Okay, so I'll meet you there."_

"Is thirty minutes enough for you?"

"_Yeah. That's fine."_

"Good. See you there." she hung up and place her cell phone on the coffee table.

"….I gotta get ready!" she jumped off the couch and ran to her closet. Thirty minutes wasn't exactly enough for her.

* * *

The young blonde sat on a bench, facing the river that ran beside the park. She hoped he would come. It was already fifteen minutes and no Shikamaru. It wasn't till a few more minutes later that he finally arrived.

"Yo." He greeted her plainly from behind.

She rose from her seat to greet him, "I see you took your time getting here."

"I wasn't gonna run here." Ino glared at him. There was something about him that made her want to punch him, but she fought the urge.

"Anyways…Let's go now that you're here." She started to walk and he followed behind.

"Welcome to the Bara café, I'll be your waitress today. Please, when you are ready to order, push this button." The waitress towards an orange button on the table and excused herself. Ino felt uncomfortable once their waitress left. She didn't really know what to say since she didn't really know him. She thought of different ways to start a conversation.

"So…." Ino started. Shikamaru looked away from the window to her.

"Yeah?"

"Um, what do you do on your days off?" it was a kind of weird question she thought but he answered anyways.

"Sleep."

"Sleep? Is there anything else better to do?"

"Nah. What's better than taking a nap?"

"A lot!" she was surprised someone would ask a question like that. "You can go out and explore the world!"

"Ha, sure." He then noticed something on her cheek. "What's that?" his thumb brushed against her healing cut. She could feel her blood slightly rushing to her face.

"Ah, nothing. Just got a cut from a piece of glass." She looked away, avoiding eye contact. He could tell that something wasn't right.

"What happened?" he tried a second time.

"What? You don't believe me?" she pouted a little while looking at him.

"It's not that hard to tell that you're lying."

She was surprised since they haven't even known each other for a week. She was lost for words.

"Okay, I got it from work. Happy?" he still looked at her for a few seconds. He looked as if he wanted to say something, but changed his mind. Instead, he looked outside the window again.

"Are you always like this?" she asked, catching his attention.

"….I guess so."

Ino let out a sigh, "We need to get you out the house more." She left out a small laugh. "Let's eat now."

* * *

They finished eating and Ino decided that is was still too early to go back home. Plus, it was still the afternoon! She wanted to do more. They both wandered the streets, trying to figure out what to do. Ino spotted a little crepe shop and decided to get one. When they exited the shop she noticed something.

"Look!" she pointed towards a tall building. It had to be at least five stories.

"Yeah, what about it?" he asked as he took a bite out of his crepe.

"Let's go to it!" she linked arms with him and dragged him to the building without taking any refusal from him. They both found out that it was a mall once they entered. Shikamaru knew it was going to be hell from here on out. Ino noticed the look on his face and couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey! Cheer up! This won't be too bad." She smiled and patted his shoulder roughly. Finding nothing interesting on the first two floors, they headed towards the third in the elevator. They were greeted by a fairly large arcade. Both exited the elevator and Ino's eyes roamed all around the room. She was gonna make sure she had fun today.

"I wanna play some games!" she looked up at him with pleading eyes. He didn't notice till now and big and blue her eyes were. It was like looking up at the sky. For some reason, he couldn't say 'no' to her.

He knew he might regret this in the future, "Sure." Sigh.

"Yes~!" she grabbed him by the wrist to exchange some money. Luckily, she didn't notice his slightly flushed face. Surprisingly, he was actually having some fun. Originally, he thought that should would buy everything from each store but…he was wrong.

Walking down an aisle of crane games, she stopped, "Ouu! It's so cute!" her face was slightly pressed against the glass. As she looked at the cute teddy bears, he thought about his next move. Gently, he pushed her to the side, "Huh?" but then she was him put in one hundred yen into the machine. She didn't say anything else but watched him trying to get her one.

"_Wow, I didn't think he would do anything like this." _She uncontrollably smiled a little as she watched. As a few minutes passed by, she noticed that he was about to run out of money on one bear!

"Hey~ it's fine, it's just a bear." She tapped his shoulder. He looked at her from the corners of his eye and she felt the intense aura. Slowly, she backed away.

"_A man's pride…" _he almost caught one of the bears but dropped it before he could claim it. It was the last coin and the bear was on the edge. He placed the coin in the machine and carefully placed the crane to where he could finally get it. She heard a soft thud in the machine. He grabbed the bear and silently gave her the bear. He noticed her cheeks her tinted pink a little and so were his. He couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed.

"…sorry it took so long," he looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. She giggled and thanked him.

"I didn't know you were _that_ determined to get that bear." She laughed again and made him blush more. "I think we spent more than enough money here, let's go home."

* * *

The sun was setting behind the tall building while Shikamaru walked Ino home. It was a quite unexpected day for him but he was glad he didn't stay home. Even in the slightest bit, he was interested in her, and he usually found girls troublesome.

"This is it." She stood outside her apartment door. "Thanks for putting up with me. I can be a handful at times."

"It's fine, it was interesting today." He grinned and then suddenly she moved in closer till her lips made contact with his cheek.

"You're lucky, I usually don't kiss on first dates, "she smiled at him, "But you're an exception. Have a good night." She then disappeared behind her apartment door. He stood there for a few seconds as the current events sunk into his brain. Slowly, he walked back home with his hands on his pocket. His lips formed a smile, "How troublesome."

* * *

*Aikawa=love river. Just a made up name for the story.

Ah! Sorry if this was too long for some people~ A bit different from the other two chapters, this was more on Shika and Ino. But before you leave, please leave a **review** telling me about the progress of the story or something haha! Please and thank you!


	4. Mission 4: Exposure

Sorry for the long wait...homework is working me to death! Still waiting for some more reviews...hopefully more will come in soon :/  
Anyways, enjoy! (ignore any mistakes if any)

**Note**: changing title of story and summary a bit!

**Dicsclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto **

* * *

Since their first "date," Ino and Shikamaru started to hang out more often. They were almost inseparable.

"Going somewhere?" Chouji, Shikamaru's best friend and roommate, asked. Chouji noticed over the weeks that Shikamaru was becoming more active than usual.

"Going to some café Ino was wants to go to. I'll be back later." Shikamaru grabbed his wallet from the coffee table and his keys hanging on the wall.

"Hmmm, so another date?" Chouji asked teasing his friend.

Shikamaru just looked back at Chouji on the couch, "Funny. Bye." He quietly closed the door and made his way to the café.

Xx~X~xX

Ino sat outside at the small round table by herself as she waited for Shikamaru. She kept on glancing at her watch, hoping that he would come soon. Knowing him, it seemed like it would be a miracle if he was ever on time.

"_Fifteen minutes late…"_ she looked around, seeing if she could fine him. She gave him the right directions so it shouldn't have been too hard to the café. Finally, she saw him coming towards her.

"Thought you would never come." She told him, but he just ignored her and sat in the seat across of her. Shortly after, a waitress arrived, ready to take their order.

"Welcome! May I take your order?" the waitress asked bubbly.

"Two lemon tea, please."

"Will that be all?" Ino confirmed and the waitress left to prepare their tea.

"So….anything new?" Ino started the conversation.

Everything was normal as usual. Hit up some café and then find something to do afterwards. Both friends were enjoying each other's company until their phones started to vibrate.

"Hm, that's weird." Ino said aloud and took out her phone from her purse. Shikamaru also grabbed him from his pocket to check. Both of their parents were requesting their presence for a mission.

"_Great, another mission…What do I say now?" _Ino thought to herself as she thought of an excuse.

"Ino." "Shika."

"Oh, you first, Ino."

"My mother….needs help with a recipe. I have to go." Ino sweat dropped as attempted to lie successfully.

"I have to go too." Shikamaru and Ino bid their 'byes' and left to prepare for another mission.

"…understand? You can't fail this time Ino. I'm counting on you." Inoichi explained the mission to his daughter. She had to assassinate the same man she tried to last time, but failed that time.

"I understand." Ino left the room and headed towards her own. She prepared everything she needed and waited till the shy was dimmer.

Xx~X~xX

"…you have to get him this time Shikamaru." Shikaku also told his son the same mission. Shikamaru, too, failed because of the other ninja.

"I know." He went and gathered everything he needed to succeed this time.

"_Maybe I can fit in a nap before I have to leave."_ Shikamaru pondered as he was done gathering. Plus, it wasn't like the sun would set in five minutes…

* * *

Ino was once again stalking out the man she was suppose to kill. She had to complete this mission without failing. Silently climbing on tree and on rooftops, she followed to what looked like his apartment. Before he entered the apartment building, Ino quickly entered the building from the back door. No one was around so Ino went into the elevator. She opened the opening on the ceiling of the elevator and pulling herself up. Once she was on top of the elevator, she closed the opening. The assassin prepared herself for she knew he would use the elevator soon. Within a few minutes, the elevator elevated upwards till it stopped after a few floors. Once it stopped, she quickly got in the elevator and exited. Luckily, he didn't hear her yet as he walked down the hallway to his room. She watches him as he unlocks his door and disappears into his apartment. Knowing which one belonged to her target, she climbed out the window at the end of the hallway. Careful with her footing, she made her way to the other side of the building to one of his windows. One mistake being more than seven stories high up would be the last. At the window, the assassin checked if the coast was clear in his apartment, but, once more, felt as if she was being watched.

She looked up, "….crap." she whispered to herself. Someone was up on the rooftop. Having some time to spare, she wanted to check that, hopefully, it wasn't a civilian who spotted her. She climbed to the rooftop to find no one there. Then suddenly, out from the shadows, someone turned her around. Ino luckily, pushed the stranger's wrist with a kunai and out invade its' path to her stomach. She twisted the person's wrist but the stranger twisted in midair, reversing their positions. Ino kneeled down one on knee from her wrist being twist.

"Who are you!?" the stranger just turned her wrist further as she squirmed around. "Who obviously want something from me if you keep on following me!"

The stranger simply said nothing and frustrated Ino. Keeping up back on her two feet, she suddenly attempted to roundhouse kick the stranger. The mysterious person evaded the kick, but released her wrist, jumping a few feet back. She rubbed her slightly sore wrist but didn't lose sight of her new enemy. Both stared each other down intensely until both disappeared within the darkness. The only thing visible was the sparks from their clashing swords. Ino stopped in the moonlight, breathing slightly heavily.

"This person isn't…playing around," she said in between her breathes. The blonde prepared herself for round two of their battle. She got in a ready stance with her katana. They were back to fighting but her katana was quickly knocked out of her hands. She just stood still. Absolutely still. Ino tried to sense his presence but was very difficult to. She felt an oncoming attack from her left and dodged the punch. Soon attacks were coming from all directions. She dodged all just one punch to the stomach and made her hunch over in pain. Not seeing the next move, a kick landed on her forehead, knocking her down. Everything was in a blur and spinning. Her head was killing her. She then saw the mysterious assassin looking down at her from above. Soon, the assassin bent down on one knee and reached her face. Ino would do something to block his hand, but the pain was holding her back. The mysterious ninja then pulled off her mask and she saw their eyes widen. She knew she was in trouble now. The assassin then got up as slowly walked back, dropping the masking. The assassin was gone within a blink.

Ino rolled on her stomach and attempted to get back her mask back on. "Last thing I need was this to happen….what do I tell dad now?" she mumbled to herself thinking of what to say when she gets home. Ino punched the ground out of frustration. She grabbed her mask and katana and mask and finished her mission. The real task now would be reporting the mission to her father.

* * *

What will happen next!? You'll have to wait till next time~! I'll try not to take forever...

Please give me your reviews, thoughts...etc. Thank you!


	5. Mission 5: Friend invitation Declined

WoW! I got a good response from last chapter! Thank you everyone! Your reviews made my day!^^  
Well here's the next chapter~ I hope i didn't take too long (^^;

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto**

* * *

Footsteps were heard as Inoichi paced back and forth against the tatami mats.

"I can't believe you let this happen, Ino!" he stopped and looked at his daughter. Ino sat in front their coffee table, in between her and her father. She kept her head down. She didn't want this to happen either.

"How many times have I told you to be careful?!"

"…a lot." She answered in a small voice. Inoichi couldn't change what has already happened.

He simply sighed, "Just relax for now. We can have you going out there now that someone has seen you…forbid it be one of the Naras." The Yamanaka and Nara clan were rivals. The two clans were always fighting for territory in Tokyo. They both try to avoid each other. When they did run into each other though, the results weren't good.

Ino didn't really know what to say. She didn't see the other assassin's face, so it was anyone's guess.

"I'm guessing you have no clue of who it was."

"…I didn't see their face."

"Of course. You can go now." Ino rose and went to her room to change.

Xx~X~xX  
"How did the mission go?" Shikaku, Shikamaru's father asked him as he entered his son's old room. Shikamaru was happily taking a nap till he saw his father.

"It went fine." he didn't bother opening his eyes. He just wanted to be alone.

"Anything else happened?" Shikaku knew there was more and that Shikamaru was lying.

"What are you talking about?" Shikamaru rolled on his side, away from his father, "I completed my mission."

"Shikamaru…don't think I don't know. Every mission you go on there is someone else." Shikamaru opened his eyes but stayed in his position.

"If it happens again, don't hesitate to eliminate the problem, Shikamaru." Shikaku left the room. Shikamaru knew that he would have to take action.

* * *

It has been days since that event happened. The morning light hit Ino's face. She pulled the blanket over her head. _"We need darker curtains."_ She reminded herself. Seeing that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, Ino got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Ino figured it was the weekend since Sakura was home.

"Morning Ino." Sakura cooked some eggs on the stove top.

Ino took a seat at their same round table, "Morning." She rubbed her eyes.

"How's work been lately?" Sakura asked and placed two plates on the table, one for her and Ino.

"It's stressful." Ino just picked at her eggs. She couldn't help but feel mad at herself for getting exposed.

"Why don't you try getting a different job?"

"It's not that easy, Sakura. I'll be fine though." both girls continued eating her eggs. Ino almost didn't hear Sakura call her name.

"Ino?" Sakura waved her hand in front of Ino.

"Huh?!" Ino looked up at her friend. She noticed a slightly worried expression on Sakura's face.

Sakura was now a little annoyed, "I have been calling your name you know."

Ino only nervously laughed and apologized, "Sorry, you said something?"

"I haven't seen you with Shikamaru lately?" A sly smile grew on Sakura's face. Now thinking about it, Sakura was right. Ino wondered why she has seen or heard of him. She just figured that time just got the best of her.

"I haven't called or texted him recently. I guess work has kept me busy."

"So….are you guys…just friends?" Ino's face reddened slightly. Ino acknowledged her feelings for Shikamaru. She liked him more than a friend but she didn't want to say anything. She didn't want to lose what they had now. A typical cliché.

"Yes, forehead~" she stuck out her tongue at Sakura as she went to put away her dish. Sakura came up behind her. "Why don't you tell him already?"

"You know why! I…." she stopped and thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Do I see a face of a love sick maiden?" Sakura loved teasing Ino and seeing her reactions.

"No!" she turned away from Sakura. "You know what, I'm gonna go to the park and get some fresh air." Ino went to her room to get her things.

"Tell me on your decision when you get back!" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

* * *

Ino sat on a bench along the trail in the forest. Ino would always come here to think about any problems she had. Looking at nature calmed her down.

Ino sighed and buried her head in her hands, _"What am I gonna do…"_ she knew that now, she had to be extra careful. Especially at night since anyone would assassinate her. She looked up at the sky and figured the sun was setting. As she looked at the sky, her phone vibrated. She took it out as saw a text from Shikamaru.

Shikamaru:  
-_  
"Where are you now?" _

Ino:

"Black Forest Trail."

Shikamaru:

_"I'll be there soon."_

Ino wondered what he wanted. She figured it must have been important since he wouldn't come to her for nothing. So, she waited on the bench for her friend.

Xx~X~xX

She almost fell asleep but then heard footsteps. The blonde rubbed her eyes and saw her Shikamaru approaching her.

"Shikamaru, you're here." She stood up and stretched. "What's up?"

"Let's walk." Ino was confused with his simply words.

"You texted me to tell me you wanted to walk with me?" she looked at him wide-eyed.

"I'll tell while we walk." They both stared at each other. Ino had a bad feeling in her gut.

"Okay….let's walk."

Ino and Shikamaru walked without saying a word to each other. They were more than halfway through the trail and he still didn't tell her nothing. When she looked at him, he looked deep in thought. He got her curious. Instead, she tried to be patient with him.

"Hey Ino…" he looked at the ground.

"Yeah?"

He didn't really know how to tell her. He was never good with words. He had to tell her someway.

"I don't want to be friends anymore…" he decided to lie to her instead.

"What?" she stopped walking and looked at him.

He stopped when he noticed Ino did, "You're annoying and loud. You're just troublesome. I don't want to be friends anymore." He didn't look at her, only ahead.

Ino was taken back, "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"You heard me Ino; I'm not going to say it again. Just…stay away from me." He started to walk away from her.

Not giving up, Ino ran up to him and grabbed his arm, "What's the matter with you!? Something must have gotten you mad. You not like this Shikamaru!" she looked at him, straight in the eyes.

Shikamaru kept a straight face, "I'm just tired of you. I don't wanna be around you."

Ino released his arm, "Are you serious?" she could feel the tears starting to well up.

"Yeah, I am."

She didn't know what to do. Ino looked down at the ground. She figured he could change his mind. "Fine, be like that then." Some tears dropped on the ground. Shikamaru turned around when he heard her sniff. He was thrown off guard when he saw her tears.

"I'll stay away from you. You won't see me again." She took a deep breath, "Goodbye." Ino quickly ran the other direction before she couldn't control her tears.

When she was far away from him, she leaned on her knees and breathed heavily. "Baka…" more and more tears ran from her eyes. "Really…" she sat on the ground and hugged her knees, crying into them.

Shikamaru was still in the same spot. He sighed and rubbed his neck. It was the only way to keep safe. So that no one would harm her. It was for the best he figured.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter too~ Sorry if it's a little boring. There will be more action soon so please be patient!

Please leave your thoughts about the story or chapter! Thank you!


	6. Mission 6: Repairment

I am terribly sorry about not updating in like **Months**! (TT^TT) This school year has been busy being a junior and all...But i thought before you guys wait any longer to get something out. May not be much but I hope you guys enjoy it still~~ Thanks for waiting~!

**Disclaimer:** **I Do Not own Naruto**

* * *

Days and nights passed and Ino was still confused by Shikamaru's actions. She thought and thought over again about his words he said.

"…_Am I really that annoying?" _she thought to herself. Sure Ino was a strong woman, but that didn't mean she wasn't self-conscious at times. She got up from the couch and went outside on the balcony. The gentle breeze played with her loose hair as she leaned on the railing. The sun was setting behind the tall building of Tokyo. She crazily ran her fingers through her hair and made it into a mess.

"I really got to get myself together…." She sighed like she did all day. "Just why…why now?" she looked at the sun once more until she went to the kitchen. She poured herself a glass of cold water to calm herself. Ino placed her glass in the sink and looked around.

"I'll just….go and find out myself…" she nodded to no one and got ready to see an ex-friend.

* * *

Chouji just arrived home from his part-time job and found his friend lounging on the couch.

"Huh…I never thought I would say this but you've been home a lot." He chuckled and joined his friend.

"Is that a problem?" he didn't bother taking his eyes off the TV.

"Well usually you're with…_her._" Shikamaru didn't try to think about _her_ and what he did. He wished she understood but that didn't happen. He didn't want her getting hurt because of him so, he left her.

"We just don't have the time to see each other as often, she has a busy job." The only noise present was the noise from the TV. Chouji sighed at his friend's response.

"If you say so." A knock was heard. Knowing how lazy Shikamaru was, Chouji went to open the door.

He was a bit taken back at who he saw, "Hey, didn't expect you to come here today. Come in."

Shikamaru turned his head to see their guest. "Ino?" his eyes slightly widened.

A slight smile appeared on her face, "Shikamaru."

Feeling awkward, Chouji decided to say something, "I'll just leave you two alone." He then went to his room.

Both young adults looked at each other. She knew she wasn't suppose to come here. His face said it all. She couldn't just leave things how they were though. Her questions needed answers.

"I think you know why I'm here." She took off her shoes by the entrance and sat beside him. He tried to keep his distance.

"Just give me a reasonable answer." She cut to the chase. She didn't want to waste their time beating around the bush. "Don't give me some bullshit answer Shikamaru. Just give me the truth." She looked straight into his eyes.

"Ino…just listen to me. It wouldn't be best to stay around me okay. Can't you just leave it at that?" he stared straight ahead at the white wall. "Just try to understand."

"Just stop! You're hiding something, Shikamaru!" All she felt was pain inside. Could he not trust her? It was eating her away.

Shikamaru was getting frustrated now. How could he explain the situation without giving away his secret?

"Just go! I…" he looked around for an answer like one would appear on the wall. "We can't go on with our relationship." It sounded worse when he said it. He wished that their families weren't the biggest enemies ever. The irony.

Her eyes didn't leave him. She studied his features as he looked away from her. _"Is this how it's going to be? Like nothing happened?"_ she continued to stare.

Ino looked down and scoffed, "And to think I felt something more with us. What did I see in this idiot?" she whispered but loud enough for Shikamaru to hear. Ino took all her strength not to cry. She had to be strong for herself. She looked at him one last time and rose from the couch. Ino put on her shoes and opened the door. She stood there for a few seconds, but then left without looking back.

Shikamaru rested his arms on his knees and rubbed his temples. He heard a door opening and guessed it was Chouji's door. From Chouji's perspective, it looked like his friend was going through a tough time. He sat next to him and rubbed his back to calm him.

Xx~X~xX

Ino didn't feel like going home just yet after what just happened. Instead, she head to a familiar park she used to play at. As she walked though, she left an unusual presence following her. The blonde looked around but found no one. Ino brushed it off but was still alert.

Ino happily saw that the swings weren't occupied and sat on one. Gently, she swung herself, letting her mind wonder. She didn't really know how long he was going to avoid her. Was it just a phase or something more? She continued to swing herself, thinking to herself.

* * *

Needing something to distract him, he went to his father to see if there was anything he could do.

"Shikamaru." His father called out as he passed by him. "We're going to get rid of that problem you have." Shikaku told his son as he continued to read some documents.

Shikamaru halted, trying to decipher what his father exactly meant. "…I already solved the problem."

"I found out _she_ came back today. We have to stop this before it escalates. If we don't, she might figure out your real identity." All possibilities ran through Shikamaru's had at once. He thought by cutting of connection with her would help, but it seemed like it wouldn't be enough.

"I understand." Shikamaru tried to keep his façade calm. He silently left his parents' house and made his way to Ino's place.

* * *

Ah~ So how was it? More action in upcoming chapters^^

Please R&R! I'll try to come back with more as soon as possible!


	7. Mission 7: Be Prepared

Sorry for the long wait again...had a little bit of writer's block. This chapter is a bit longer but I hope you all enjoy and thank you for your reviews! I hope to get more~ :)  
**Disclaimer:** **I DO NOT own Naruto**

* * *

Just before Shikamaru left to Ino's place, he filled a duffle bag with clothes, his wallet and weapons. Silently, he escaped from his bedroom window.

He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, hoping that whoever his father sent out to kill her hadn't already. As her apartment came into sight, he noticed someone looking in to her window. Quickly, he approached him and grabbed the assassin by the shoulder.

"It's me, Shikamaru." He pulled his mask off enough so the other assassin could see his face. "You can leave this to me."

"But you father sent me on this mission." The assassin looked slightly confused.

"Well there's been a change in plans." Shikamaru pulled his mask down, "Just go back."

The assassin hesitated but then took his leave. Shikamaru looked through the window and saw Ino asleep in her bed. He quietly opened her window and snuck into her room. He placed his bag by the window and went to her bedside. He took off his mask and gently shook Ino awake.

"Ino…wake up."

She rolled away, "Just a few more minutes Sakura…" and went back to dreaming.

"So troublesome. Ino, wake up. It's me, Shikamaru." Ino's eyes slightly opened. She almost screamed at the sight of him but Shikamaru quickly covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shhh. We need to go. Pack your stuff quickly."

She was too tired completely comprehend everything Shikamaru was telling her.

Ino removed his hand, "Wait, what? Why?" she asked him as she rubbed the sleepiness out her eyes. "And Shikamaru…" she was a little scared to ask her next question. "Why are you dressed like _that?_"

"Ino, my father sent an assassin to assassinate you. I found him looking through your window and told him to go back. I need you to get you out of here before anyone else comes back. So go pack."

Ino looked around her dark room surprised. He was an assassin also? "Why haven't you told me you're an assassin?"

"Because I know you're one too." This surprised her even more. Since when did he know?

Ino swore her eyes almost popped out her head, "But….how do you know that!?"

Shikamaru sighed before telling her, "I just found out recently myself, but that person you kept on running into during your missions….was me. That person you fought on the rooftop that took off your mask was also me. That night I found out you were an assassin. The reason I told you that we couldn't see each other again that day was because your last name is Yamanaka and mine's in Nara."

Ino covered her opened mouth with her hand, "…Than that explains everything. So the reason you said everything in the forest was because of that." She could feel a headache coming as she tried to process everything he told her.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean it. Well…most of it." He said the last part quietly but Ino still gave him a look. "But hurry."

"Fine, fine, just…give me a minute." She quickly got out of her bed and Shikamaru slightly blushed seeing that Ino only slept in an oversized T- shirt but the darkness made it not visible. She found a big enough bag and started packing some clothes and such.

"Where is your bathroom? I need to change." Shikamaru asked her while she still packed.

"Down the hallway, first door on the right. Be careful not to wake up Sakura."

He carefully went to the bathroom and changed into some normal clothes so that when he brought her to a hotel, they wouldn't look suspicious with assassin attire. When he came back, he noticed Ino also changed into some normal clothing and was done packing.

"Okay, just leave a note on your bed saying you had to go away on a business trip and had to leave early in the morning." Shikamaru told her as he retrieved his bag by her window.

"Ah, smart." She grabbed some paper and a pen and wrote a note. She placed it on her bed and grabbed her bag. "Are we ready?"

"Yeah. Do you have everything? I have a feeling this situation might get messy soon."

Ino chuckled silently, "Yup! I have all my equipment and gear." She patted her bag. "But, Shikamaru…" he could tell she was a little worried from the whole situation that's taking place. He didn't blame her though.

"What's the matter?"

"Does your father want me dead because of our relationship?" she looked down at the floor. She didn't whether to feel embarrassed, sad or upset. She wanted to be friends with him…maybe something more but how would that be possible with their families practically hating each other?

Shikamaru understood how she felt. He would be concerned if her father was trying to kill him. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, we'll get you somewhere safe then I'll negotiate with my father. Okay?"

She knew she could trust him and follow his words. She even felt somewhat safe with him by her side. Ino looked in his eyes, "Okay."

"Okay then let's go." Both assassins left the apartment to find the nearest hotel to stay the night at. Shikamaru knew though, first thing in the morning they would have to leave. Since he wasn't going to report back to his father that night, he figure his father would send more assassins looking for him and Ino.

Xx~X~xX

It was morning. Signs of life were everywhere; people going to work or school, the busy streets filled with vehicles. Everything was normal for everyone but not for the two people in bed.

As the bright sun lit up their room, Ino was the first to wake up. When she did, she noticed how close they were and felt something around her. She looked and saw Shikamaru's arm around her waist. Without trying to move to wake him up, she panicked. Ino feeling that her face was warmer than usual, tried to calm down.

"_It's alright, Ino. He's just sleeping, it's not like it's on purpose. …Why am I panicking anyways!?" _She looked at his face as he continued to sleep. Her hand almost lifted to touch his face but she stopped herself.

"_I need to get myself together." _She mentally slapped herself. Ino closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

Thirty minutes seemed to pass by like five minutes and Ino found herself waking up again. This time though, she noticed that Shikamaru wasn't beside her. Assuming he was awake, she got up and fixed herself in the bathroom. She walked to the mini fridge to get some water. As she drunk the water, Ino noticed that something wasn't right and quickly grabbed a kunai in the table side's drawer.

The blonde assassin located the enemy's location but they made the first move before she could. Ino dodged the deadly katana's strike, destroying the table side beside the bed. Ino landed a kick on the other assassin's chest, causing them to drop the katana. Both assassins exchanges blows, sizing each other up. Ino's leg was swept from under her and the enemy plunged the katana towards the blonde. Dodging by rolling, Ino executed the same move, knocking down the enemy. Ino lifted her leg as far as she it allowed her and slammed it on the enemy's chest.

"Who sent you and what do you want?!" Ino positioned her foot on the enemy's neck.

"I don't think that's no one of your business, princess." She took her kunai and threw it dangerously close to his head. "I don't want to play your games." Ino put more force on her foot, strangling the enemy.

"We…just want you….dead." The enemy tightened their hold on Ino's ankle and punched the back of her knee, causing her to collapse backwards. The assassin grabbed the kunai and stabbed her thigh. Ino let out a scream of pain. Then suddenly, her enemy rolled in pain as she saw someone kick him in the ribs.

From Ino's perspective, it looked like Shikamaru was at a convenient store collecting some snacks while she had to deal with a psycho assassin trying to kill her. Shikamaru casually placed his juice box on the kitchen counter and kicked the enemy again in the ribs. It wasn't till then he noticed Ino on the floor with a kunai sticking out of her thigh.

"Ino!" he bent down to her level and examined the injury. Without warning, he pulled the kunai out and received a punch to the shoulder.

Shikamaru hissed in pain has he rubbed his shoulder, "What was that for?" he was confused by her sudden actions.

Ino tried to keep calm but had a hard time containing her anger, "Really?! We're over here trying to escape your father's wrath and you go out buying junk food?! Don't you ever think?!" she punched him again in the same spot.

"…just got a little hungry." He muttered, trying to defend himself. Ino just sighed in defeat and let it go. "I'm guessing though that my father must of sent him." He turned his attention the assassin on the floor, still in pain from the kicks. Shikamaru commented saying this situation was "troublesome" and walked over to the guy.

Shikamaru poked the assassin with his foot, "Tell my father that he can expect me soon, okay?"

"Why are you with her?" the assassin held his ribs in pain. It wasn't a hard question for Shikamaru to answer. It was quite simple but now wasn't the time.

"My answer goes to my father. Now go and tell him what I told you." Shikamaru demanded as his clan member got up then vanished in seconds.

"Shikamaru…" Ino stared at her friend. She then started to feel like a burden for causing all of this. _"Maybe I should have just listened to him when he didn't want to be friends….maybe then we wouldn't be here now…"_ there was a moment of silence until Shikamaru broke it.

"Let's clean up your wound."

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please leave your review before you leave~!


End file.
